


Together

by TheLonelyJournalKeeper



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyJournalKeeper/pseuds/TheLonelyJournalKeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calypso has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda one of my favorite tropes. I love hurt/comfort.

Calypso jerked awake. Her eyes were still closed, sleep matting them shut, but that did not make her feel calm. It made her feel trapped. It was too hot in here. The sheets were wrapped around her too tight. All was dark and quiet except for her heavy breathing. 

The dream flooded back to her and she jerked again, fighting against the sheets that were twisted around her until she was free enough to sit up, lean against the head board and rub the sleep from her eyes. 

She took in the room around her. It was comforting. _This is not the island._ She told herself. _I am no longer trapped._

Her gaze fell to the young man on the bed beside her. He was thin and wiry with an unruly mess of dark hair made even more tousled by sleep, but she found she liked that about him. _I am no longer alone._ She thought. 

But the lingering sense of unease failed to fade. 

Fortunately, her shifting (or perhaps her gaze) had disturbed Leo and his eyes flickered open. 

He too sat up, noticing her rigid posture, and leaned against the head board. “What’s the matter, sunshine?” He said, groggily. 

_Sunshine._ Such a silly little nickname of his, but it had stuck. 

Calypso hesitated, her breathing still erratic. After so much time spent alone or tending to others, seeking help with her own problems did not come easy to her, but if there was anyone she could speak to about this it would Leo. 

“I had a bad dream.” She admitted. 

Leo nodded. This didn’t surprise him. He was no stranger to bad dreams. After all, he was a demigod. It went with the territory. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked. His voice made it clear the decision was hers. 

She considered it. It would be much easier to just attempt to forget the whole thing and go back to sleep. No need to burden him with silly matters. 

And yet, he seemed so sincere. Perhaps it was because he knew what it was like to be alone. To have no one to talk to or anyone to comfort you after a bad dream. 

So she accepted with a nod, barely visible in the dark of the room. “I thought I was back on the island.” She said, quietly. “I know I’m not of course, but in my dream…you never came back. I felt trapped and alone. It was horrible.” 

“Hey.” Leo said softly. “I came back. You’re not trapped any longer. I won’t let you be alone again.” 

Calypso smiled, faintly. “Yeah.” She said, leaning her head on his shoulder. “I won’t let you be alone again either.” She whispered. 

“Together.” Leo said. 

“Together.” Calypso agreed. 

They fell back to sleep soon after and dreamed happy dreams. 


End file.
